1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to sheet dispensing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sheet wrapping dispenser apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the ease of mounting and dispensing of wrapping material from a web roll.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The dispensing and presentation of various sheet and film wrapping structure has been available in the prior art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,166,589; 3,716,964; 3,477,656; and 3,516,615.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved sheet wrapping dispenser apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in the mounting and presentation of sheet webbing to be dispensed and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.